LOVE
by myungyeolbaby
Summary: Sebuah kesalahan yang membuat keduanya menikah. Bisakah Myungsoo dan Sungyeol menjalani rumah tangga mereka? MyungYeol from Infinite


**Tittle : LOVE (OS)**

**Author : Fujoshi_95**

**Cast : MyungYeol and Infinite member**

**Genre : Hehehe~~~kalian tentukan sendiri saja^^**

* * *

Berawal dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan,berakhir disebuah altar pernikahan. Itulah yang terjadi pada Kim Myungsoo dan Lee Sungyeol. Dua orang yang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Tinggal satu atap dan satu ranjang namun saling memunggungi satu dan yang lainnya. Tiga bulan menikah tidak ada perubahan keduanya masih seperti biasa. Tidak saling bicara ataupun menyunggingkan senyum. Baik Myungsoo dan Sungyeol masih betah dalam diam mereka.

Myungsoo menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi kerjanya. Menjadi seorang wakil direktur sekaligus mahasiswa semester akhir membuat kepalanya ingin pecah dan harus bisa membagi waktunya. Mata elangnya tak sengaja menatap sebuah frame yang berada diatas meja kerjanya. Foto pernikahannya dengan seorang namja yang kini tinggal dan hidup bersamanya. Myungsoo menghela nafasnya,ada sebuah rasa lelah yang hinggap dihatinya. Ya,Myungsoo lelah dengan pernikahan ini tapi Myungsoo tidak mungkin menggugat cerai namja yang menjadi istrinya setelah dia menghancurkan hidup namja itu dan dia juga sudah berjanji akan menjaga istrinya.

Dentuman musik DJ mengalun keras,Myungsoo yang tidak ingin pergi terus dipaksa oleh kedua sahabatnya sehingga disinilah namja bermata elang itu sekarang. Menikmati dunia malamnya dengan tarian liar dengan wanita-wanita berpakaian sexy dan minuman beralkohol. Sepertinya,Myungsoo tidak jera juga dengan kejadian yang membuatnya terikat dengan Sungyeol.

'**CKLEK!'**

Sungyeol terkejut saat mendapati namja berstatus suaminya berdiri dengan dipapah dua namja yang sangat Sungyeol kenal. Dongwoo dan Woohyun. Sungyeol mengambil alih Myungsoo dan menutup pintu rumah setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dua sahabat Myungsoo. Sungyeol membaringkan tubuh Myungsoo diatas tempat tidur,Sungyeol melepaskan semua kain yang melekat ditubuh suaminya dan menggantinya dengan piyama tidur milik Myungsoo kemudian Sungyeol menyelimuti tubuh suaminya hingga sebatas leher. Sungyeol menatap wajah Myungsoo. Terlihat gurat-gurat lelah diwajah suaminya. Sungyeol menghela nafasnya dengan lemah kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar. Sepertinya untuk malam ini Sungyeol tidur di sofa. Entah kenapa dia takut dengan keadaan Myungsoo yang mabuk.

* * *

Sungyeol menggenggam erat jari-jari Myungsoo yang bertautan dengan jari Sungyeol. Myungsoo menatap wajah Sungyeol yang memucat dan berkeringat. Myungsoo melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan sang istri yang secara refleks membuat Sungyeol menatapnya penuh takut namun tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan bingung saat merasakan tangan Myungsoo yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Tangan Myungsoo tak berpindah dari pinggang istrinya,selama acara itu berlangsung Myungsoo terus memeluk pinggang ramping Sungyeol. Myungsoo tahu,Sungyeol tak suka pergi keacara bisnis seperti ini dan Sungyeol akan terus menempel pada Myungsoo bahkan Myungsoo ke belakangpun Sungyeol ikut.

"Aku merasa seperti diawasi."

Itulah kalimat Sungyeol yang sampai sekarang masih Myungsoo ingat. Ya,dua hari menikah dengan Sungyeol,Myungsoo mendapat undangan acara pernikahan rekan bisnis appanya dan karena kedua orangtuanya saat itu berada diluar negeri dengan terpaksa Myungsoo pergi bersama Sungyeol dan dari situlah Myungsoo tahu bahwa istrinya tidak menyukai acara-acara formal seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Myungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur,mata elangnya menatap punggung istrinya yang masih berkutat dengan laptop. Tugas-tugas Sungyeol lebih banyak dari tugas Myungsoo apalagi Sungyeol adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir kedokteran sehingga dirinya sangat-sangat sibuk. Myungsoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya,pikirannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan mantan kekasihnya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Mata elang Myungsoo menoleh kearah Sungyeol yang kini berbaring disampingnya dan anehnya Sungyeol tidur menghadap kearahnya. Sungyeol membuka matanya kembali dan menatap langsung kedua mata elang suaminya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan wajah Myungsoo maju sedikit demi sedikit hingga kini wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Sungyeol.

'_**Cantik'**_

Satu kata itulah yang terucap dihati Myungsoo saat melihat wajah istrinya sedekat ini. Myungsoo menatap mata bulat istrinya seolah-olah sedang berbicara dan seakan mengerti Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungyeol memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir tipis suaminya menempel dibibir kissablenya. Tidak ada lumatan ataupun pagutan hanya sekedar menempel. Dan ini adalah ciuman kedua mereka setelah enam bulan menikah,ciuman pertama mereka ketika pengucapan sumpah janji enam bulan yang lalu.

* * *

Myungsoo hanya diam tidak ingin menjawab ataupun bertingkah anarkis pada kedua sahabatnya ketika Woohyun dan Dongwoo menanyakan kelakuannya yang berubah aneh beberapa hari ini. Siapa yang tidak merasa aneh jika tiba-tiba saja sahabatmu yang selalu berwajah datar dan malas tersenyum itu mendadak berubah. Woohyun dan Hoya sering melihat Myungsoo tersenyum sendiri dan memegang bibirnya meskipun senyuman itu sangat tipis tapi ayolah Kim Myungsoo tidak pernah sama sekali membentuk bibirnya seperti itu.

Myungsoo juga sadar kalau dirinya sekarang sedikit demi sedikit mulai bertingkah seperti orang gila. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya dan hatinya merasa sangat senang. Apa yang membuat Myungsoo seperti ini? Mungkinkah istrinya,Kim Sungyeol?

Ya,sepertinya memang Sungyeol yang membuat Myungsoo seperti sekarang ini. Setelah malam itu dimana Myungsoo untuk kedua kalinya mencium bibir istrinya meskipun hanya sekedar menempel namun memberikan efek yang bagus untuk hubungan keduanya. Rumah minimalis itu sekarang lebih hidup,baik Sungyeol maupun Myungsoo tidak lagi seperti orang asing meskipun berstatus suami-istri. Pagi hari Myungsoo akan mendapati makanan dimeja makan dengan kertas memo warna pink yang diletakkan dibawah gelas susu. Sungyeol akan menulis permintaan maafnya karena tidak bisa sarapan bersama karena harus pergi ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi sekali dan Sungyeol tak lupa menuliskan kata penyemangat untuk Myungsoo.

Myungsoo tak ingin terburu-buru dengan semua ini,dia ingin hubungannya dengan Sungyeol mengalir seperti air dan Myungsoo tak perlu takut Sungyeol diambil orang lain karena Sungyeol sudah sah menjadi miliknya. Myungsoo membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang baru saja ditanda tanganinya,mata elangnya menatap jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Myungsoo mengambil androidnya dan mencari nomor seseorang setelah mendapatkan nomor tersebut,jari Myungsoo dengan lihai mengetik pesan untuk istrinya. Dan setelah mendapat balasan,Myungsoo bergegas meninggalkan kantornya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Myungsoo mengajak istrinya pergi berdua. Memasuki satu persatu toko baju dan aksesoris,memilih baju berdua,makan di cafe berdua dan diakhiri dengan menikmati keindahan sungai Han berdua. Malam ini Myungsoo dan Sungyeol membuat momen mereka berdua untuk yang pertama kalinya.

* * *

'_**Myunggie~aku menunggu di depan kampus. Kirim pesan jika kau sudah dekat dengan kampusku.'**_

Myungsoo tersenyum tipis saat membaca panggilan dari Sungyeol. _'Myunggie'_. Panggilan yang sangat manis. Myungsoo langsung membereskan buku kuliahnya dan segera beranjak pergi dan Myungsoo terkejut bukan main saat melihat mantan kekasihnya kini berdiri tepat didepannya,tersenyum lebar,senyuman itu tak berubah,masih sama seperti dulu dan Myungsoo merindukannya. Myungsoo memeluk tubuh namja didepannya dengan erat,menyalurkan rasa rindunya dan namja itu membalas pelukan Myungsoo. Myungsoo tak dapat menolak saat mantan kekasihnya mengajaknya berkeliling Seoul. Dan Myungsoo lupa akan Sungyeol yang kini tengah menunggunya.

Sungyeol melirik jam tangannya,sudah jam lima lewat dan Myungsoo belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang. Sungyeol tetap setia menunggu dengan sabar. Sungyeol tersenyum saat mengingat hubungannya dan Myungsoo sudah ada kemajuan. Berkat ciuman malam itu,baik Myungsoo dan Sungyeol mulai bisa sedikit lebih terbuka. Mengirim pesan singkat yang berisi pertanyaan _'sedang apa,dimana,dan apa sudah makan'_ sudah lebih dari cukup untuk keduanya dan jangan lupakan emoticon lucu yang menyertai isi pesan keduanya.

Sungyeol terkejut dan menatap suaminya dengan khawatir saat melihat Myungsoo terengah-engah.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Sungyeol mengambil sapu tangan berwarna soft pink dan menglap keringat yang bercucuran diwajah suaminya. Myungsoo memegang tangan Sungyeol dan menarik tangan istrinya. membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Sungyeol terdiam bingung namun dia membalas pelukan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Myungsoo menatap wajah damai Sungyeol yang kini sudah memasuki alam mimpi. Myungsoo teringat dengan apa yang dia lakukan sore tadi. Dia yang sedang menemani mantan kekasihnya terhenyak saat ingat akan istrinya yang tengah menunggunya. Myungsoo berlari begitu saja,meninggalkan mobilnya dan mantan kekasihnya. Myungsoo terus berlari dan dihatinya terus menggumamkan beribu maaf kepada Sungyeol.

"Dua hari lagi kita pergi ke Hawaii untuk bulan madu."

Sungyeol tersedak saat mendengar kalimat Myungsoo dan dengan sigap Myungsoo memberikan air putih kepada Sungyeol. "Kau tidak sakit kan,Myunggie?"Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah memikirkan hal ini tadi malam dan Myungsoo memutuskan pergi ke Hawaii bersama Sungyeol adalah awal yang baik untuk meningkatkan hubungan keduanya.

**.**

**.**

Sungyeol berlarian kecil seperti anak-anak ditepi pantai,bermain dengan ombak,melukis dipasir dan menyiram suaminya yang tengah berjemur. Wajah keduanya tampak sangat minggu mereka habiskan untuk jalan-jalan,belanja,bermain dan mencicipi makanan.

'**GREP!'**

Sungyeol tersenyum saat Myungsoo memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang,Myungsoo menempelkan hidungnya dipunggung istrinya,mencium bau Sungyeol yang sangat dia suka. Myungsoo membalikkan tubuh Sungyeol hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan. Myungsoo membelai pipi istrinya dengan penuh kelembutan. Sungyeol memejamkan matanya,menikmati sentuhan dari suaminya. Myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah istrinya dan Myungsoo meraih bibir itu. Satu menit bibir itu saling menempel dan Myungsoo mulai melumat bibir Sungyeol. Ciuman itu sangat lembut,tidak ada nafsu didalamnya. Myungsoo melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir istrinya yang kini merah dan bengkak.

"Yeollie,can i?"tanya Myungsoo. Sejujurnya dia sudah tidak tahan lagi,dia ingin menyentuh istrinya,dia ingin menjadi satu dengan istrinya itu. Sungyeol terkekeh pelan membuat Myungsoo mengkerutkan keningnya. Sungyeol mengecup pipi Myungsoo. "From the beginning i'm yours,Myunggie~"

* * *

Rumah mewah milik kedua orangtua Myungsoo sangat ramai karena kedua orangtua Myungsoo dan hyungnya baru saja kembali dari New York.

"Aigoo~~~Sungyeollie,kenapa kau semakin cantik,sayang?" Sungyeol tersenyum simpul mendengar pujian dari ibu mertuanya.

"Eomma juga semakin cantik~"puji Sungyeol membuat Kim Ryeowook berdecak mendengar pujian menantu kesayangannya. Ya,keluarga Kim sangat menyayangi Sungyeol melebihi rasa sayang mereka kepada Myungsoo sendiri. Saat pertama kali melihat Sungyeol dirumah sakit,Ryeowook-ibu Myungsoo dan Sunggyu-kakak tertua Myungsoo,sudah menyukai Sungyeol meskipun Sungyeol saat itu sangat dingin pada mereka semua.

Dongwoo,Woohyun,Myungsoo,Sungyeol,Sunggyu dan Hoya mengadakan acara barbeque dihalaman belakang rumah orangtua Myungsoo.

"Selama kau honeymoon,Sungjong terus menanyakan keberadaanmu,Myung. Dia mendatangiku dan Woohyun dengan airmata. Sungjong juga memohon-mohon agar kami memberikan nomor handphonemu padanya dan sesuai pesanmu kami tidak memberikannya."

Myungsoo menghela nafasnya saat mendengar mantan kekasihnya terus menanyakannya. Sejujurnya Myungsoo merindukan sosok mungil Sungjong tapi tiap kali dirinya melihat ataupun bersama namja itu,maka senyuman manis Sungyeol dan janjinya pada mendiang ayah Sungyeol berputar diotaknya.

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Myungsoo dan Sungyeol keluar dari mobil,keduanya dikejutkan terutama Sungyeol yang sangat terkejut saat melihat suaminya dipeluk oleh seorang namja cantik.

"Myungie~aku merindukanmu,hiks~"

Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan tatapan sendu. Sungyeol memilih masuk kedalam rumah,meninggalkan Myungsoo dengan namja yang masih menangis dipelukan Myungsoo.

.

.

.

'**BLAM!'**

Sungyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tersentak saat melihat Myungsoo berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah gelisah.

"Dia Lee Sungjong,mantan kekasihku saat SMA. Kami putus karena dia tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh,saat itu aku masih sangat mencintainya tapi aku tidak mungkin memaksanya tetap bersamaku dan saat dia bilang berhenti sampai disini akupun mulai mencoba berhenti meskipun sangat sulit. Dan pada akhirnya aku bisa berhenti melupakannya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan kembali lagi ke Seoul."

"Apa kau masih memiliki rasa untuknya?" Myungsoo menatap wajah istrinya yang menatap lurus langit-langit kamar.

"Jika aku bilang kalau aku hanya merindukannya apa kau akan marah?" Sungyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Myungsoo yang juga menatap kearahnya. Mata elang dan mata bulat itu bertemu saling berpandangan dan melihat kedalam mata satu sama lain. "Rasa cinta itu sudah tidak ada lagi."

* * *

Sungyeol semakin sibuk dengan kuliah juga pekerjaannya menjadi dokter magang di rumah sakit Seoul namun ditengah kesibukannya Sungyeol masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengurus rumah dan suaminya. Jika Sungyeol pulang terlambat,maka Myungsoo akan menjemputnya dan Myungsoo juga membantu istrinya itu menyelesaikan laporan tentang keadaan pasien yang ditanganinya. Myungsoo begitu khawatir dengan istrinya,dia takut kalau istrinya itu jatuh sakit,mengingat kesibukan istrinya yang lumayan padat.

Myungsoo dan ibunya-Ryeowook menunggu Sungyeol yang berada didalam ruang sidang. Ya,Sungyeol sedang menjalani ujian skripsinya didepan para dosen. Sudah dua hari ini Myungsoo menemani Sungyeol menjalani ujian skripsinya dan hari ini Ryeowook juga datang untuk menyemangati menantu kesayangannya.

Keluarga Kim juga para sahabat mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan atas kelulusan Sungyeol hari ini dan tentunya sebentar lagi Sungyeol akan menyandang sarjana kedokteran dan satu minggu lagi giliran Myungsoo,Dongwoo,dan Woohyun yang akan menjalani ujian skripsi mereka. Sungyeol menatap satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang berada dimeja makan tersebut. Sungyeol berdehem membuat semua orang menatapnya. Namja tinggi berwajah manis ini tersenyum simpul kepada semuanya.

"Aku memiliki satu kabar baru untuk semuanya."

"Apa itu,Yeollie?"tanya Sunggyu. Sungyeol tersenyum kepada iparnya itu. Mata bulat Sungyeol beralih kepada Myungsoo yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Sungyeol mengambil nafas dan menghembusnya pelan.

"Aku hamil dan usia kandunganku sudah 45 hari."

**1**

**2**

**3**

"KYAAAA! Yeobo! Kau dengar itu? Kita akan segera punya cucu. Ah! Kita harus merayakannya."Ryeowook berteriak heboh dan berselang satu menit Woohyun,Dongwoo,Hoya dan Sunggyu ikut berteriak heboh mendengar kabar kehamilan Sungyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Myungsoo berjalan dengan terburu-buru dan sesekali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Namja bermata elang ini mengutuk dosen pembimbingnya yang memberikan kuliah panjang lebarnya dan membuat Myungsoo menjadi terlambat menjemput istrinya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Maaf aku terlambat."sesal Myungsoo. Sungyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk maklum. Myungsoo menatap wajah istrinya yang tidak biasa dan sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dia melihat Sungyeol membuang nafasnya dengan berat. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungyeolnya?

**.**

**.**

"Hoek~hoek~"

Myungsoo memijit tengkuk Sungyeol saat istrinya tengah muntah. Myungsoo tak peduli dengan jam tidur malamnya yang tersita karena mendengar istrinya yang muntah-muntah. Ya,kehamilan Sungyeol berbeda dari orang hamil pada umumnya. Sungyeol tidak muntah dipagi hari melainkan dimalam hari.

"Sungjong menemuiku dirumah sakit kemarin siang."

'**DEG!'**

Myungsoo meletakkan sendok dan garpunya,menatap wajah Sungyeol yang menahan air mata. Myungsoo beranjak dari kursi makan dan menarik pelan lengan istrinya untuk duduk diruang tengah. Setelah keduanya duduk bersama,Myungsoo mempersilahkan Sungyeol menceritakan apa yang dibicarakan Sungjong pada Sungyeol sampai-sampai Sungyeol menjadi murung kemarin.

"Dia menangis terisak seraya memelukku. Dia bilang,dia sangat mencintaimu dan menyesal memutuskanmu waktu itu. Dan dia juga memintaku untuk berpisah denganmu."

Myungsoo langsung merengkuh tubuh Sungyeol dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Sungyeol mencengkram blazer yang dikenakan Myungsoo dengan erat,Myungsoo mengecup kepala istrinya yang menangis dipelukannya.

* * *

"Sungyeol adalah istriku dan sekarang dia tengah hamil anakku. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhnya berpisah denganku? Apa kau belum puas dengan yang kau lakukan,Jongie? Kaulah yang ingin berpisah dan sekarang kau ingin kembali disaat aku sudah tidak memiliki cinta untukmu?"

"Aku minta maaf Myungie,hiks~"

Myungsoo menghela nafasnya,dia menggenggam lengan mantan kekasihnya itu. "Kau tidak salah,Jongie~berhentilah menangis dan biarkan aku bahagia dengan istriku."

**.**

**.**

Sungyeol menatap bangunan mewah yang menyimpan berjuta kenangan itu dengan tatapan sendu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki rumah tersebut. Sungyeol tersenyum kecil melihat keadaan rumah yang masih seperti dulu,tidak ada yang berubah. Sungyeol memasuki kamarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah masih sama seperti sebelum dia tinggalkan pergi bersama Myungsoo-suaminya. Sungyeol membaringkan tubuhya diatas tempat tidurnya dulu. Lagi,Sungyeol kembali tersenyum saat merasakan tempat tidur itu masih empuk dan nyaman.

_**Sungyeol berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tak peduli dengan decakan kesal orang-orang karena keributan yang dia buat.**_

'_**BRAK!'**_

_**Semua mata tertuju pada Sungyeol yang terengah-engah didepan pintu UGD. "Di...dimana appa dan eommaku?"tanya Sungyeol dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. Seorang namja bermata sipit berkepala besar dan sepertinya berusia 40 tahunan menepuk pundak Sungyeol seraya menggumamkan kata maaf. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Appa! Eomma!" Sungyeol membuka kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuh kedua orangtuanya.**_

'_**BRUK!'**_

_**Sungyeol sudah tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya saat melihat kedua orangtuanya yang sudah terbujur kaku. Sungyeol menangis histeris dan berteriak memanggil ayah dan ibunya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan.**_

_**Sudah seminggu semenjak kedua orangtuanya dimakamkan,Sungyeol sama sekali tidak keluar kamar. Namja manis ini mengurung dirinya dan masih belum bisa menerima kepergian orangtuanya yang sangat mendadak. Sungyeol sekarang tidak peduli lagi dengan kesehatannya,tubuhnya semakin kurus,pipinya yang dulu chubby kini menjadi tirus dan terdapat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Sungguh,keadaan Sungyeol benar-benar sangat menyedihkan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungyeol menatap kosong pantulan dirinya dicermin. Telinganya seolah-olah tuli saat penata rias yang menghias wajahnya,memuji wajah cantiknya. Sungyeol keluar dari ruang hias saat Kim Sunggyu memanggilnya agar segera bersiap. Sungyeol berdiri dan kembali menatap pantulan dirinya yang malam ini begitu sangat cantik apalagi dia memakai gaun yang menambah kecantikannya. Ya,Lee Sungyeol sebentar lagi akan mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan.**_

_**Usai mengucapkan janji pernikahan,Sungyeol dan namja yang menjadi suaminya berjabat tangan dengan para tamu undangan yang hadir. Tak ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya dan namja yang berada disampingnya menghela nafasnya melihat istrinya yang benar-benar membencinya karena sudah mengambil dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.**_

"_**Ini rumah kita berdua,semoga kau betah tinggal disini." Sungyeol hanya berdeham kecil kemudian masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju kamarnya dan suaminya. Sungyeol merebahkan tubuhnya,dia sangat lelah dan perlu istirahat. Namun,baru saja mata itu hendak terpejam,telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ingin Sungyeol dengar.**_

"_**Maafkan aku,Sungyeol-ssi~"**_

_**Sungyeol membawa tubuhnya menjadi duduk dan menatap datar namja yang dua hari yang lalu resmi menjadi suaminya.**_

"_**Jika maaf bisa membuat kedua orangtuaku kembali,maka aku akan terima maafmu."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungyeol tersentak dan langsung duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Namja bermata bulat ini terkejut saat melihat kamarnya sangat gelap. "Astaga aku ketiduran. Aish! Myunggie pasti khawatir padaku." Sungyeol turun dari tempat tidurnya dan buru-buru pergi dari rumahnya. Sungyeol menatap rumahnya sekali lagi dan bibir kissablenya mengukir senyum lebar,senyum khas seorang Lee(Kim)Sungyeol.

"Appa,eomma~sepertinya Yeollie mencintai suami Yeollie sendiri."

* * *

Myungsoo memeluk erat Sungyeol yang baru saja pulang. "Kau membuatku khawatir,Yeollie~" Sungyeol melepaskan pelukan suaminya dan tersenyum lembut kepada Myungsoo.

"Maaf~aku tadi pulang kerumah."

Myungsoo terdiam,ekspresi wajahnya berubah sendu. Sungyeol yang menyadari perubahan dari suaminya,kembali memeluk tubuh namja yang akhir-akhir ini menyita hati dan pikirannya. Sungyeol refleks mendorong kasar tubuh Myungsoo dan berlari menuju toilet saat merasa perutnya mual. Myungsoo menyusul istrinya dan memijit tengkuk Sungyeol. Rutinitas malam Sungyeol dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**GREP!'**

Myungsoo menatap wajah Sungyeol yang berada tepat disampingnya. "Kenapa belum tidur?" tangan Myungsoo membelai rambut Sungyeol. "Aku ingin menemani suamiku." Myungsoo tersenyum tipis hatinya sangat bahagia dengan sikap Sungyeol yang mulai bermanja-manja dengannya. Myungsoo membawa Sungyeol duduk dipangkuannya,memeluk pinggang ramping itu dan Sungyeol mengalungkan tangannya dileher Myungsoo. Keduanya cukup lama terdiam dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Yeollie~"

"Hng?"

"Apa kau akan menerima jika aku mengatakan kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu?" Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Myungsoo terkejut saat mata bulat itu mengeluarkan airmata. "Maaf,aku minta maaf jika kau masih_"

"_Myunggie pabbo!"

"Nde?"

"Hiks~aku juga jatuh cinta denganmu,hiks~"

Myungsoo dan Sungyeol juga para sahabatnya sudah resmi menyandang gelar sarjana. Kini Myungsoo diangkat menjadi direktur utama Kim's Company yang berpusat di Korea. Kehamilan Sungyeol sudah memasuki bulan ketiga dan ditengah kehamilannya,Sungyeol tetap bekerja dirumah sakit yang dulu menjadi tempatnya magang. Direktur rumah sakit mengangkat Sungyeol menjadi dokter tetap dirumah sakit yang dipimpinnya mengingat cara kerja Sungyeol sangat bagus dan pasien-pasien juga banyak menanyakan Sungyeol. Syukurnya Myungsoo mengijinkan Sungyeol bekerja dan tentunya Myungsoolah yang mengantar jemput istrinya itu,namja bermata elang ini tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungyeol.

Sungjong menatap nanar dua namja yang sedang duduk bersama di dalam restoran. Airmatanya jatuh melihat namja yang masih sangat dicintainya,tersenyum bahagia bersama orang lain. Sungjong menarik nafasnya kemudian menjalankan mobilnya,dia tidak sanggup melihat Myungsoo bersama istrinya,Kim Sungyeol.

**.**

**.**

Myungsoo berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Hatinya terus memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan istri dan calon anaknya. Myungsoo yang sedang meeting mendapat telpon dari Hoya kalau istrinya menjadi korban tabrak lari.

"Myungsoo~" Hoya langsung memeluk Myungsoo dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Maafkan aku,maafkan aku,ini salahku,Myung,hiks~" Hoya terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Myungsoo menarik tubuh tunangan sahabatnya yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ini bukan salahmu,hyung."

'**CKLEK!'**

"Suami dari Kim Sungyeol?"

"Saya dok."jawab Myungsoo.

"Ikut saya ke ruangan saya."

* * *

Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak kecelakaan itu dan Sungyeol masih belum membuka matanya. Meskipun Sungyeol dan bayi yang dikandungnya selamat,akan tetapi Sungyeol mengalami koma. Secara bergantian keluarga dan sahabat menemani Sungyeol selagi Myungsoo sibuk bekerja. Hoya yang paling sering menemani Sungyeol dan Hoya akan terisak mengingat dirinya yang tidak bisa menolong Sungyeol.

"Hiks~sampai kapan kau terus tidur,Yeol?hiks~kau tidak rindu dengan kami semua,Yeol?" Hoya menggenggam erat lengan Sungyeol. "Wake up Yeol,we are miss you so much,hiks~"

Myungsoo menatap kosong jalanan di depannya,semenjak Sungyeol dinyatakan koma,Myungsoo berubah menjadi pemurung dan tatapan mata elang itu tidak lagi bercahaya. Myungsoo kehilangan cahayanya.

Berita Sungyeol yang sakit sampai ditelinga Sungjong. Namja yang membuka cafe dan resto ini tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Ya,selagi Sungyeol sakit,Myungsoo sendiri dan pastinya Myungsoo perlu seseorang yang dapat menghiburnya dan Sungjong memulainya dengan mendekati Myungsoo.

Kedatangan Sungjong membuat Woohyun dan Dongwoo terkejut mereka sudah merasakan firasat buruk dengan kehadiran Sungjong. Mereka takut Sungjong mengambil kesempatan ditengah keadaan Sungyeol yang sakit. Tapi sepertinya apa yang mereka takutkan tidak terjadi. Myungsoo sama sekali tidak memberikan respon pada Sungjong.

Mata elang itu menatap nanar dua makam namja yang meninggal karena kesalahannya. Makam itu adalah makam kedua orangtua Sungyeol yang meninggal kecelakaan. Otak Myungsoo kembali memutar kejadian itu,kejadian yang menewaskan orangtua Sungyeol. Myungsoo yang baru saja pulang dari club malam,mengemudikan mobilnya dengan keadaan mabuk dan parahnya Audi yang dikemudi oleh Myungsoo melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Karena dibawah pengaruh alkohol,Myungsoo tidak menyadari traffic light yang menunjukkan warna merah dan kecelakaan itu tidak dapat dihindari. Mobil Myungsoo yang seharusnya berhenti menabrak mobil kedua orangtua Sungyeol. Cho(Lee)Sungmin meninggal dilokasi kejadian sedangkan Lee Donghae dan Myungsoo dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku,hiks~"

Myungsoo jatuh berlutut didepan makam kedua orangtua Sungyeol. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat,bibirnya mengeluarkan isakkan pilu. "Hiks~appa,eomma,tolong jangan hukum aku dengan cara seperti ini,hiks~Yeollie sekarang adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku,hiks~ aku mencintai Sungyeol-anak kalian yang kini sedang mengandung anakku,hiks~a...ku sungguh mencintainya~"

Myungsoo yang dingin,keras kepala dan egois sudah tidak ada lagi dan digantikan dengan Myungsoo yang rapuh dan Myungsoo seperti ini karena Sungyeol. Ya,istrinya yang masih terbaring koma dirumah sakit. "Appa,eomma,aku ingin hidup bahagia dengan putera kalian yang sekarang menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

* * *

Hari berganti bulan,kondisi Sungyeol masih sama. Sungyeol masih betah dengan mimpinya. Myungsoo sempat khawatir dengan kehamilan Sungyeol dan dokter yang bertugas merawat Sungyeol mengatakan kalau kondisi bayi yang ada diperut Sungyeol sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan keadaan ibunya yang koma bahkan dokter bilang janin yang dikandung Sungyeol sangat kuat. Myungsoo bersyukur calon bayinya tidak berpengaruh namun tetap saja Myungsoo merasa sedih karena istrinya yang entah sejak kapan mengambil setengah jiwanya itu masih belum jua membuka mata bulat hazelnya.

'**CHUP!'**

Airmata itu menetes diwajah Sungyeol saat Myungsoo mencium kening istrinya. "I miss you,baby Yeol~ hurry up,open your eyes,hiks~ i...i need you,baby~"

Myungsoo sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa sakitnya lagi,dia menangis,menangis kesakitan melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya terbaring koma. Myungsoo terus menangis tak peduli jika keluarga dan sahabat melihatnya yang menangis. Dia tidak peduli,dia hanya ingin istrinya bangun dan dia ingin bibir pucat itu kembali menunjukkan senyumannya. Myungsoo hanya ingin Sungyeol bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Myungsoo lagi-lagi meninggalkan ruang meeting saat mendapat telpon dari Dongwoo yang mengatakan Sungyeol tiba-tiba sulit bernafas dan detak jantung yang tidak stabil. Myungsoo mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh tidak peduli pengguna jalan berteriak padanya. Otak dan batin Myungsoo kini dipenuhi oleh wajah istrinya sehingga otaknya tidak mampu berpikir yang lain.

"Bayimu terpaksa lahir premature,Myung."

Myungsoo terduduk dibangku yang berada diruang tunggu operasi. Woohyun dan Dongwoo duduk disamping Myungsoo menenangkan sahabatnya. Hoya yang duduk disamping Dongwoo menangis dalam diam. Mereka berempat tidak ada yang bersuara namun hati mereka terus memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan Sungyeol dan bayinya.

**.**

**.**

Bayi laki-laki itu sangat mirip dengan Myungsoo,matanya,bibirnya,hidungnya,semuanya. Myungsoo menangis,dia menangis ditengah bahagia dan sedihnya. Dia bahagia karena bayinya lahir tanpa cacat sedikitpun dan dia sedih karena istrinya mengalami kelumpuhan efek dari lamanya Sungyeol koma. Meskipun begitu Myungsoo tetap setia menunggu ibu dari puteranya itu untuk bangun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungyeol lagi-lagi sesak nafas,tekanan darahnya naik drastis. Myungsoo dan sahabatnya menunggu diluar selagi dokter menangani Sungyeol.

'**PUK!'**

Myungsoo menatap kakaknya yang menepuk pundaknya. Wajah Sunggyu terlihat sangat serius. "Myungsoo-ah~apapun yang terjadi pada Sungyeol kau harus bisa menerimanya."kalimat Sunggyu seolah-olah menghancurkan harapan Myungsoo agar Sungyeolnya bangun dan memberikannya senyuman seperti dulu. Namun,Myungsoo bisa mengerti kenapa kakak sulungnya mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Sunggyu tidak ingin Myungsoo tak bisa menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi pada adik iparnya itu.

'**CKLEK!'**

"Tuan Kim Myungsoo."

Myungsoo berdiri dan menghampiri dokter yang menangani istrinya. "Dia menunggumu." Myungsoo langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau semacamnya dan setelah dirinya berada di dalam,dia mendadak menjadi patung saat melihat namja yang selama ini ditunggunya menatapnya dengan bibir yang tersenyum manis.

"Y...yeollie~" Myungsoo menggosok-gosok kedua matanya berharap apa yang dilihatnya tidaklah mimpi.

"Myunggie~"

'**DEG!'**

Suara itu,panggilan itu tidak ada yang berubah. "Sungyeollie~" Myungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh kurus istrinya,memeluknya dengan erat,menyalurkan rasa rindu,sedih dan lelahnya menunggu. Sungyeol tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Myungsoo. "I miss you,Yeollie~ i really miss you so much~"ucap Myungsoo disela isakannya.

"I miss you too,Myunggie~"jawab Sungyeol dengan wajah yang penuh akan airmata.

Sunggyu,Woohyun,Dongwoo dan Hoya menangis bahagia saat melihat dua namja yang saling berpelukan rindu. Penantian Myungsoo akan kembalinya Sungyeol tidak sia-sia. Karena sabar dan doa yang selalu diucapkannya,Tuhan mengabulkan keinginannya. Orang yang sangat dicintainya,kini kembali dari tidur panjangnya.

Rumah tangga Myungsoo dan Sungyeol kini bertambah harmonis apalagi dengan adanya bayi kecil yang meramaikan rumah. Kim Myung Sung adalah nama bayi dari pasangan Kim Myungsoo dan Lee(Kim)Sungyeol. Balita yang memiliki kemiripan tubuh seperti Myungsoo dan sifat yang menuruni Sungyeol dan Myungsoo.

"Saranghae Yeollie~"

"Nado saranghae,Myunggie~"

**THE END**

**Jadilah pembaca yang baik dengan meninggalkan review^^**

**Ff ini sudah pernah saya publish di fanpage MyungYeol. Saya hanya ingin coba-coba saja menaruhnya di Ffn. Karena di ffn kebanyakan ff MY bahasa inggris sedangkan saya bahasa inggrisnya masih belum lulus uji.#plak**

**oke,terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan review.**

**Ingat! jangan jadi siders. ^^**

**#deep_bow**


End file.
